<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creep by hornybraincell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811859">Creep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell'>hornybraincell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFVII Drabble Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Angeal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, omega genesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal has a habit of watching Genesis. It was only a matter of time before he caught him in heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFVII Drabble Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angeal's a creep in this one, sorry! I love the character, but sometimes you gotta do it for the kink, lmao</p><p>Don't like, don't read, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walk across town and climb up the trellis to the balcony outside of Genesis’ window is a familiar one for Angeal. There’s no doubt Gillian dotes on both boys, but Genesis’ parents have never seemed to like their own son very much, let alone the poor kid from the other side of town that he’s a little too close to for their liking. So sneaking over to hang out had become something of a routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal scoffs to himself. For all the times he’s overheard them yelling at Genesis to stop hanging around that Hewley kid so often, the two of them have never actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. Angeal has thought about it plenty of times, and plenty more since they both presented. But his parents have driven too much of a sense of honor into him to make the first move, even if he thinks that Gen’s stares linger a little too long sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knows that those stares do linger – he watches Genesis, and he knows. He knows that it’s disgusting, the way that he’ll watch Genesis bend over, or hope that he’ll see a sliver of his stomach when he reaches for something, or imagine what Genesis would look like naked. But he can’t seem to make himself stop. More than once, he’s woken up hard, dreams of Gen still pulling at the edge of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hauls himself up on the balcony with a groan, peering inside the window and lifting a fist to knock when something makes him pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen is sitting on his bed like he always is at this time of night, but he’s not relaxing against the pillows with a book or on his stomach scrawling in a journal like usual but he’s – he’s –</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal’s hand has already found his waistband, and his fingers twitch. He can feel himself grow hard – <em>fuck, that was quick –</em> his pants getting uncomfortable tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genesis is – he’s – he’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal keeps track of things like this (he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s wrong, but he’s managed to justify it by telling himself that he just wants to know when his friend won’t be available), but this one must’ve come early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no mistaking it, Genesis is sprawled back on the bed with his legs spread open, an impressive array of dildos (there’s no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> his parents know he owns that many) spread out next to him and a huge one buried in his cunt, Gen rapidly moving it in and out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angeal can see how soaked he is from all the way out here, the way he leaks around the false knot, the way his small cock is painfully hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angeal’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>knot, he can’t help but think, watching as Genesis digs one hand into the blankets on the bed, twisting and kneading them with his face screwed up in pain. That should be Angeal, making his face shift into one of blissed out ecstasy as he gives Genesis what he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen’s forehead sweats and Angeal can see the glint of it, can see where his bangs are matted to his forehead, falling over his eyes, and he yearns to reach in and brush them out of the way, to bite into the sensitive glands on Gen’s neck…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genesis has a strong scent already; one of cinnamon and fire, and Angeal can smell it through the closed door, smell the way that it’s tinged with something sickly sweet and so fucking alluring to an alpha like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard now, cock surely leaking, and it takes everything he has to not burst in there and slam into Genesis’ open, waiting pussy. He can hear him keening, can see the tears run down his face as he bounces up and down on the cruel facsimile of an alpha’s cock. That could be Angeal, he could have the real thing, and Angeal would treat him so right…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forces himself to look away and scramble back down the side of the house, but he doesn’t make it back to his home before he has to duck down an alley and shove his hand in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spits on it, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way it’s too dry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way it’s not Gen’s tight, wet cunt, pulsating around him, clenching around him and begging to be bred. He could be that alpha, he could fill him up so good…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal is disgusted at the way it takes him all of five minutes of imagining Genesis spread out around him before he’s fucking cumming in his pants, spend running down his leg like he’s having his first wet dream. He can feel his knot form and he leans his head against the side of the building, before taking a deep breath and collecting himself. It’s uncomfortable to walk home with his knot popped and he can't stop thinking about how it would feel if it were buried deep inside of Genesis’ eager pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that he’s wrong, that he’s disgusting for staying and watching, for touching himself and for even thinking of his best friend this way, but he also knows that now that he’s seen Genesis in heat, he’ll certainly be doing this again. After all, he already keeps track of Gen’s heat schedule. Now he gets a real show, and not just the one he puts on in his head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to drop a comment with a drabble req. I'm comfortable writing a lot of things and I like a lot of ships. If something isn't for me, I'll politely let you know. Feel free to req something involving original or remake canon.</p><p>I can't promise I'll get to it, but ideas are always good :)</p><p>Y'all know the drill, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! If you do have something nice to say, kudos + comments always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>